


Efface

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [623]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: More intrigue and some of Tony's thoughts about the admiral and Ziva and just what is going on with the FBI?The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Efface

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/14/2001 for the word [efface](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/14/efface).
> 
> efface  
> To cause to disappear by rubbing out,striking out, etc.; to erase; to render illegible or indiscernible.  
> To destroy, as a mental impression; to wipeout; to eliminate completely.  
> To make (oneself) inconspicuous.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), and [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Efface

Tony wished he could make the whole situation disappear. It was getting more and more absurd as time went on. They were no closer to figuring out who was after the admiral and their leads were getting slimmer and slimmer.

It was like someone effaced the evidenced. He began to wonder just what exactly was going on at the FBI. Either they were purposefully leading them on a wild goose chase or someone had majorly messed up. Either way heads better start rolling soon or he was going to take his chances and go after Ziva with the admiral. 

He doubted the admiral would mind much. He’d been very eager for something exciting to do, after all. Shaking his head of the completely improbably options, Tony glanced around the marketplace they were in. 

It was very public and crowded, which was both a blessing and a curse when it came to protecting someone. Still the admiral had been about ready to climb the walls, so they’d had to get him out of there at least temporarily. Sabrina had been very watchful, but now he couldn’t see where she’d vanished to.

Immediately on alert, Tony pulled the admiral behind him. Sabrina may be new, but she’d had a better head on her shoulders than to just vanish for no reason. Hearing a scuffle, Tony moved slowly towards the noise and found Sabrina handling herself quite well against a much bigger man. 

Leaning against the side of the building and crossing his arms casually, Tony grinned. “You need any help there, Probie?”

Sabrina flashed him a grin as she cuffed the guy she’d been fighting with. “Nah, I got it.”

“Let’s take him in for Gibbs to interrogate. He needs someone to yell at besides the FBI.” Tony’s lips quirked upward.

“Was this guy after me?” The admiral asked.

“Yep. He wouldn’t tell me why though.” Sabrina remarked with a hint of evil in her voice.

Tony shook his head and hustled the admiral, Sabrina, and their new underling back to NCIS headquarters. He suspected Gibbs would have Sabrina in the interrogation room with him since she’d taken the guy down. He just hoped that this guy would have enough information to appease Gibbs and get him somewhat calmed down before Tony had to go ballistic on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
